


Caught Sex Handed

by kapitanallthefeelings



Series: Surprises, Adventures, and Everyday Life [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background story, F/F, I just love them, One Shot, Some Fluff, definitely ongoing series, okay?, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanallthefeelings/pseuds/kapitanallthefeelings
Summary: When thinking about how to break it to your sister and friends that you are dating Lena Luthor, being caught on the sofa after you just made her come, was not the way you imagined it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, sorry I haven't updated my other fics. I had lots on my place, and I hope I can find the time to update the other stories. But, I also wanted to treat you guys with this story, and hope you like it. This might be a part of an ongoing series, where I just write some headcanon about Kara and Lena, them in a relationship, with friends, etc. Also, excuse grammatical issues. If I find them, I will correct them. Have fun! Comments and feeback is appreciated.  
> /edit: I also set up a tumblr blog. You can follow me under kapitanfeelings.tumblr.com I will link my stories on there and stuff

When thinking about how to break it to your sister and friends that you are dating Lena Luthor, being caught on the sofa after you just made her come, was not the way you imagined it.

It had all started very innocent. Or at least Kara thought it had. From coffee breaks at noon, in either Lena’s or her own office, it developed into late lunches, into dinners, into home cooked meals. Fleeting touches became interlaced fingers, soft caresses with thumbs over knuckles, breathing into necks, and smelling the fragrant of hair.

Where Kara used to find her queen sized bed represented freedom and relaxation, the absence of the body she got so used to makes her heart ache now.

Admittedly, she understands the confusion and shock on Alex’s face, while she presses her front to Lena’s back, trying to cover anything that is possible; in this state at least. She also let go of the tight grip on Lena’s hair, while Lena just seemed to giggle into the pillow she was resting on before.

Unsurprisingly, Lena knew sex. She knew the coy glances, the innocent touches, and knew how to make Kara flustered and yearning for more physical contact.

Surprisingly, Lena was not used to affection and showing in simple gestures, and words of confessions her feelings toward other people. Feelings were swallowed whole, while ignoring the spikes they dug into her throat, demanding to be felt. But Lena always won. Until now.

Lena turned out to be shy when it came to sex with feelings. An observation that melted Kara’s heart, but also made her incredibly aroused with the thought how she could pamper Lena with love and affection while making love.

Kara also found out that Lena liked it rough sometimes. And Kara loves to please. The more they talked about themselves, and the more they confessed their likes and dislikes (and the more Kara became comfortable with this more physical side of sex), the more they got to know each other. And so Kara found out that Lena likes her hair pulled, likes to be chocked slightly, likes it when Kara turns Lena around after they enter Kara’s apartment, and especially likes it when Kara just takes her against the door, pace fast and hard, and Lena feeling helpless under the power Kara shows (and extremely turned on). But what she found out more about Lena wasn’t that she necessarily liked only the rough sex, no. What Lena loved was the way Kara doted and cared for her after Lena came undone. Kara draws Lena into an embrace, combs her hands through her hair, and whispers sweet sentiments in her hair. Not that Lena would ever admit it out loud, but Kara knew.

So they found themselves on the couch, Lena’s head pulled back as Kara had her hair in a tight grip, moving her hips at a hard pace and pounding with the strap on into Lena from behind with powerful movements that shook Lena, and made her forget to breathe. Kara knew Lena was close, she felt the way Lena tensed up, and heard the throaty moan escape her lips, heard the whispered “harder”, and gladly complied. With extra strength, she pushed her hips forward, and then heard the half moan, half scream coming from Lena when she unraveled underneath her.

She was prepared to take care of Lena, to take her into her arms, to cuddle with her, lazily making love to her after that more physical encounter. But her plans were thwarted when the door burst open, and Alex marched in with her gun drawn. Instead of doting on her girlfriend, she tensed up, with shock and confusion on her face. In return, Lena just pressed her face into the pillow. Behind Alex, she could make out the very shocked, one amused face, of Maggie, Winn, James, and Lucy. Lucy! Her brain pinged at Lucy's presence, excited to see her friend she hasn't spent time with the last couple months, but turning mortified at the situation she found herself in.

It seemed this moment dragged on forever, playing in slow motion, the shock, surprise, and silence on everyone’s lips. Winn’s eyes seem to bulge out of his skull, James looked down in embarrassment, but she saw Maggie’s shit eating grin. All of that happened in milliseconds.

The moment broke, when she heard Alex’s disgusted cry, and saw how Alex turned around, the door still open.

“Alex!” she spluttered out and pressed herself into Lena, trying to cover herself and her girlfriend. In turn, Lena let out a quiet moan at the friction of the strap on still in her. Kara was mortified. And that is how she found herself butt naked with Lena Luthor on her couch, trying to explain herself. But before she could do that, Alex waved her hand and said, “I … I am just gonna-” Without finishing her sentence, Alex just walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. Kara could hear the laughter erupting from the hallway.

Still shell shocked, Kara is dragged out of her embarrassment when she heard the quiet, but firm voice of Lena.

“Kara?” Lena said.

“Yes, love?” Kara replied, looking down at Lena, her anxiety completely vanished from her voice. Lena turned her head side way.

“Can I sit up?” Lena said then, an amused twinkle in her eye.

“Of course,” Kara spluttered, but before she pried herself off Lena, she gave her a peck on the corner of her mouth. She heard Lena’s intake of breath when she slipped out of her, which just stirred another fire in her abdomen, but one she needed to forget for a second.

Hastily, she got out of the harness, disregarding the strap-on on the floor besides the couch. Once Lena was sitting up, Kara immediately took her into her arms, and placing a blanket that was laying on the armrest over them.

Kara pulled Lena into a tight hug, and in between, giving her soft kisses on her eyelids, cheeks, nose, and finally a soft and loving kiss on her lips.

After Lena relaxed into Kara’s embrace, and started trailing lazy kisses up her neck, Lena breathed out, softly humming, before speaking.

“So … that was something,” she concluded, and Kara could feel the smirk on Lena’s lips against the skin of her neck.

Before she could answer, she saw her phone buzzing. It had been buzzing for the last fifteen minutes, but Kara was too preoccupied with taking care of Lena, that she willfully ignored it.

“I don’t know how I can look into Alex’s eyes again,” she mumbled into Lena’s hair that just earned her a sharp laugh from Lena.

“It’s gonna blow over,” she answered, leaning back a little, so she could look Kara in the eyes. Kara marveled at the adoring gaze she found in Lena’s eyes, and her heart skipped wildly against her chest. Kara just nodded, and brought her lips down to Lena’s in a soft and loving kiss.


End file.
